Seventh Heaven
by xeye
Summary: When a baby girl appears on their front door, the lives of four dysfunctional roommates take a drastic change. Crappy summary? Yeap. YAOI. AU. GrimmxIchi ShiroxUlqui


**Summary: **When a baby girl appears on their front door, the lives of four dysfunctional roommates take a drastic change.

**Pairings:** GrimmxIchi and ShiroxUlqui

**Rating: **M

**Warning:** AU, Language,Yaoi/Slash etc.

**P.S: **Changed character A/B to Ichigo and Dark Ichigo because the story will be mostly following both of them. Not one pairing specifically. So...Yeap.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own bleach. But I do own the new doll that will show up. Yay! =^^=

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seventh Heaven<span>**

Chapter 1: The gift

XXX

"Nnn…" Ichigo groaned boorishly, his hand traveling up his thigh, towards his now viciously throbbing derrière, his face digging into the plush pillow before him upon finding it.

"Ow…" Ichigo dug his face deeper into the cushion while his land lazily massaged his aching bottom.

"Fucking bastard…" He muttered into it as his mind drifted back to the night before where a certain bluenette had made him see stars…literally, what with the amount of times he had made him bang his head against the bed's headboard.

Ichigo flipped his face away from the pillow and towards the blue-headed individual lying beside him, whose face closely resembled that of blissful slumbering toddler. But why the hell wouldn't it? He had most certainly not been the one to be plummeted viciously into the mattress by a sex-crazed male bent on making him scream his guts out, something he would have very much succeeded in, were it not for the incessant banging coming from the room next door.

Ichigo's hands pressed themselves against the slightly disheveled mattress as he sluggishly rose himself from the bed, wincing and pausing momentarily upon feeling the familiar twinge from his still-aching backside. The male released an aggravated breath as he languidly edged his way up and off of the bed, cursing various indecencies to himself with every prick and twitch that emerged from his movements.

Ever since he and his boyfriend had moved in together, every night had been the same as the last; a certain bluenette would get home from work and demand a thorough "screw session" as he so often put it, saying something about it being good for his "mojo". Whatever. He was mental if he thought he'd be getting any anytime soon.

_Aw crap I'm late…_Ichigo thought to himself once catching glimpse of the clock atop the bedside drawer and hurriedly scurried towards his armoire, digging out a fresh set of clothing.

"Babe…" Grimmjow murmured groggily his hazy blue-eyes circling in on the orange-head who was quick to direct his scowl towards him.

After releasing a small yawn, the male moved his hand towards his eyes and rubbed away vigorously. "Where ya going? Come back to bed."

"So you've clearly forgotten that it's Wednesday. Haven't you?" The orangette hissed, still upset over the throbbing pain he was now subject to face the entire day at work today.

Grimmjow lifted himself onto his elbow, his brow arched at his mate's indignant tone. "Why so cranky? Didn't ya have a good time last night?" The bluenette smirked cunningly, recalling the previous night's events, where said same male had been whimpering and squirming wildly beneath him, the scratches on his back a testament to it.

The glare provided by the male was sufficient reply.

"Ah, come on babe…"

"Brute…" Ichigo murmured as he turned his back on the male and stalked his way towards the bedroom door, hauling it open and stepping outside, before hearing the final words sputtered by his irritating partner.

"Didn't have much of a problem last night…"

_Bastard_

Ichigo slammed the door shut.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself before twisting his face back towards the cushion beneath his head, grabbing it tightly and snuggling further into it.

"Oh yeah…he liked it."

XXX

An unmistakably pale individual glared viciously at the orange-headed male as he slowly sauntered his way towards him, murderous intent behind the golden orbs.

"Morning Shiro," Ichigo greeted, seemingly unfazed by the ill-intended gaze being sent his way.

Shiro bit back the snarl threatening to rip out of his throat at the orangette who had the _audacity_ to greet him so folksy. Who the fuck did he think he was? After keeping him up all night with his incessant screams and cries of "pleasure" he dared act as though nothing had happened.

He distinctively remembered exactly how many hours those bastards had lasted "enjoying themselves" last night, as he was subject to listen and prevented from getting the much desired shut eye.

He made a memo to himself to throttle the dipshit bluenette who refused to put a cease to his constant "love-making".

Hey, he wasn't hating. If Grimmjow wanted to screw the hell out of the entire building like hell he cared. However when the sex was interfering with _his_ life, Hell yeah he had a problem.

"Surprised you can still talk." The albino sneered, swiveling the stool beside the kitchen counter to better face the orangette who ignored the statement. "I guess not."

Ichigo opened the fridge, probing inside a small box and extracting from it two waffles.

"Never knew you could scream _that_ much…"

Ichigo edged his way towards the small toaster atop one side of the kitchen counter and stuffed the lattice-shaped pancake inside.

Shiro's scowl deepened at the other male's complete disregard. His little temper not helping much in the matter.

"You are quite the little bitch."

Ichigo glared back the male whose face was now overcome with a foxy smirk, thrilled to have finally received some sort of reaction.

"I apologize. I understand how much it must suck to feel so…unwanted. We'll be more considerate when showcasing our love next time." Ichigo said nonchalantly, his glare now completely diminished, for he knew just how to tick the albino off.

And boy did it work.

Shiro slammed his fists onto the sturdy surface and sprang up from his seat, the golden eyes glaring daggers at the other male.

Quite surprisingly, both individuals were once what you would consider "best friends"…well…were. Considering things had become rather sketchy ever since both individuals had moved in together –more so when a specific bluenette entered the picture.

Shiro despised the living hell out of that specific individual, and it was pretty easy to see.

Ever since he waltzed his pixie ass into the picture the entire relationship between both had changed drastically. Ichigo had grown unmistakably distant.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Shiro bellowed in rage, his fists still coiled tightly atop the counter.

"I apologize?" Ichigo mused, meandering his way back towards the fridge and removing from it a carton of orange juice.

Shiro gritted his teeth and stomped his way towards the orange-head, pressing his index finger against his chest upon reaching him.

"Lookie here fluffdub, when we agreed to have your _man _move into the apartment I didn't agree to all the goddamn ruckus every fucking night!"

Ichigo huffed, quickly snatching the male's daring finger from his chest and replacing it with his own pointing thumb.

"Look, _we_ pay our share of the rent do we not? So if _we _wanna screw till the break of dawn then you can bet your ass we're gonna do it!" The orange-head snarled. To hell with Shiro's constant bitching. Not like he ever gave a rat's ass when he was constantly bringing sluts over for his notorious one-night stands. Worst of all those dirty chicks remained stuck in their home like hungry ticks. Why was he supposed to feel guilty for living _his_ life?

"Listen y-" Shiro began but was abruptly cut off when noticing a certain brunette leisurely waltzing his way towards them, the face as blank as ever, the green orbs as empty as always. "Ulqui…"

The individual walked past them, providing little if any acknowledgement, having been already used to the constant bickering between both males, and could care less what they did with their lives so long as they refrained from intruding in his.

The male, whose skin very closely resembled that of the steaming Shiro, approached the heated toaster and took hold of the two warm pastries ready to be devoured – something he was intent on doing.

"W-wait those are mine!" Ichigo bellowed, pushing past the irritating albino and towards the other equally pallid individual who stared over at him with as deadpan an expression as ever.

"That so?" Ulquiorra said, his voice jammed with its usual apathy, as he stared onto the waffles at hand. "I distinctively remember being the one to buy this specific box."

"What? We're keeping track now?" Ichigo exclaimed in outrage.

Ulquiorra, as if in answer, brought the pastry to his lips and took a large bite. After thoroughly chewing and enjoying the enraged look on the orangette, he spoke once more. "Remember last week?"

Ichigo cocked a brow as his mind thought back to what the male could possibly be referring to but nothing came up. "Wh-"

"The cup noodle." Ulquiorra said simply before taking another lavish bite of the waffle.

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization as his mind drifted back to that specific moment the brunette was referring to.

"It wasn't about keeping track! I just got to it first!" He exclaimed, when recalling a certain day, after he had arrived home from his evening class, where he had coincidentally taken hold of the last cup noodle, which he just so happened to have also bought.

"Hm." The brunette replied simply, beginning to tread his way past the male and out of the kitchen, that is, before taking a final "victorious" bite of the waffle.

Ichigo snarled viciously at the male, his fists held tight against his body at the nerve of that specific individual.

"I'm off." The brunette said, swapping a hand in the air as he tore the apartment door open and languidly edged his way out, making sure to slam it shut considerably hard as a final "I win".

"So that's how it's gonna be huh….very well…." The orangette murmured to himself angrily, his left eye commencing in it's now habitual twitching. "You're on… Ulquiorra…." The fiery chocolate orbs shot up towards the albino who was still staring blankly at the shut door. "IT'S FUCKING ON!" He exclaimed once more, a menacing finger pointed towards the other male who simply cocked a brow at the gesture.

Releasing an angry humph, Ichigo pushed past the white-headed male, making sure to provide a rather violent shove, as he stomped his way towards the door.

"Stupid…." Ichigo heaved his messenger bag atop his narrow shoulders. "...goddamn…" The male shoved the front door open. "…assholes!" He concluded as he finalized his exit.

Shiro stood blankly beside the kitchen counter, his eyes still stuck to the now closed door until finally springing wide open.

"Wait a fucking minute…I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU KUROSAKI!" Shiro hollered in rage for being left so freaking out of it. If that carrot headed inconsiderate bastard thought this conversation was over, he was gravely mistaken.

And with that, the albino rushed out the door after a specific male he was determined to chew up and spit out.

XXX

Grimmjow yawned noisily as his hand scratched at the nape of his neck lazily, his eyes circled the small living room, in search for his roommates who were nowhere in sight.

"Where'd everybody go?"

XXX

Ichigo tapped his finger absentmindedly atop the hard-wooded surfaced counter, his gaze stuck out of the large window by the wall at his direct forefront, onto the passing individuals leisurely making their way by in their daily routines. His mind was jammed with merciless thoughts on what wonderful tactics he could use to completely annihilate his inconsiderate bastard roommates.

Upon finishing high school the three teens had decided that it would be a "fantastic" idea to move in together, unbeknownst to either just how nutty things would become.

He should have easily known it would not be such a dandy idea to move in with his two friends. Doing so only reiterated how little they had truly known of each other.

Shiro was a lazy, mooching, irritating, dirty-mouthed, and insensitive clod. As for Ulquiorra who was an impatient, cranky, hoggish, begrudging, cold and self-preserved–though he had known that much- asshole, with a seemingly hidden agenda.

And things did not get any better when a certain bluenette entered the picture.

_Whatever…jealous bastards…._

"Hey Ichi,"

Ichigo snapped out of his hatred induced daze to stare over at a raven-headed girl sauntering her way towards him.

"Hey Tats," He greeted, forcing a feeble smile onto his thin lips.

Tatsuki slammed herself beside an empty stool next to the teen, her hands untangling her book bag straps from her shoulder and setting it harshly atop the counter before releasing an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Ichigo queried as his hands reached out to take hold of the Styrofoam cup set before him.

"This stupid economics class is killing me!" The girl muttered irritably, her hand clasping onto the cup at the orangette's hand and snatching it away before bringing it to her lips and savoring in the slightly sour and warm taste of the much needed cup of coffee.

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed, attempting to snatch the cup away from the girl, but failing miserably when she held it out behind herself. "Get your own!"

Tatsuki bunched her lips together and scrunched her eyebrows. "You're so cruel." The girl pouted, bringing the cup back before her and squeezing it against her chest. "I'm miserable and you can't even share!"

Ichigo sighed at his friends failed attempt at guilt driving him into giving her his coffee. Like hell.

"Tat's…"

"But I'm so sad…" The girl murmured softly, her pout increasing to such an extent the lips looked like a chickens puckered behind.

Stifling a laugh at the thought Ichigo sighed in defeat. Whatever.

"Why not get someone to tutor you?" The male proposed, eyeing the cup held securely in the girls grasp, still peeved to have had it so harshly taken from him.

"Yeah right. I'm broke." Tatsuki sighed before taking another sip of the warm beverage. "Unless…" She continued, bringing the cup down towards the counter and waggling her eyebrows slightly.

"Unless what?"

"Unless…my lovely best-test friend ever wanted to lend me s-"

"No."

"Hnnn…" The girl sulked and twirled her finger on the counter. "Meanie…"

Tatsuki puffed her cheeks in and out, gazing out towards the walking individuals outside before returning her gaze to Ichigo who was now staring blankly at his lap.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked at the male who seemed slightly peeved.

The simple look given by the male provided an ample response.

"Still?"

Tatsuki shook her head loosely. If there was something she had come to expect, it was the constant and recurring bickering and clashing between the males who very closely resembled a group of rumbling monkeys.

"It's a daily thing with you guys…" The brunette mumbled lowly. "If I had to deal with that everyday I'd just move out. Thank god my roommates aren't as irritating."

Ichigo stared up from his daze, his eyes widening drastically at the marvelous thought that the girl had managed to bring forth in his brain.

"Wait…Tat's, Didn't your apartment have a free room?" Ichigo swiveled himself atop the seat, and fixed his gaze on the girl who flinched lightly at the slightly crazed look in the male's eyes.

_Okayy…_ The girl thought before responding.

"Ah, sorry there bucko but Chizuru's new girlfriend will be moving in."

Ichigo groaned as his bubble was popped. "New? _Another!"_

"What can I say…Girl's got game." Tatsuki responded nonchalantly while providing a rather simplistic shrug.

"Fuck."

"You're not seriously thinking of moving out are you?"

Ichigo bit down on his thumb. Sure the thought had popped in his head numerous times but when it came down to it, would he really do it? Sure his roommates were all pains in the asses. But they were also his friends, however distant they had become, and the thought of it seemed to bother him slightly…only slightly.

Besides…Why should _he_ be the one moving out?

Ichigo lifted himself out of his slouched over position and sat pin-straight.

_He_ had been the one to first lay eye on the place. And _he _had been the one to begin making payments. Just like _he_ was the one whose payments were always on time. Not something he could say for the others…one albino to be specific…who he'd have to constantly dig out of a dirt hole whenever rent day came by.

So if anyone had to get out. It was them, not he.

Ichigo lifted a thoughtful finger to his forehead.

That might not be such a bad idea.

Heck he'd have the entire apartment to himself and he and Grimmjow could live as free and wild as they wanted and if they wanted to screw the hell out of each other morning, afternoon and evening. Then they could damn well do that!

Ichigo shook his head adamantly in determination, bringing a victorious fist up to the air.

_Fuck yeah! We can screw like wild monkeys if we want to!_

The male quickly ceased in his actions however and winced slightly at remembering the previous night and brought his fist back down to his lap.

_Maybe not…_

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki waved her hand diligently before the slightly crazed-looking individual.

"Huh?"

Releasing and aggravated breath, Tatsuki stood from her stool in the coffeehouse and heaved her bag back onto her shoulder.

"Look Ichi, what you guys need is to talk things out. And perhaps some rules would be adequate. We did the same in our place and things couldn't be peachier." She said before bringing the coffee back to her lips and taking a large gulp. "Ahh…This is great."

Tatsuki cleared her throat upon noticing the look being shot at her from the orangette and chuckled nervously. "Gotta go. Next class should be starting soon…by the way…you gonna eat the cookie?" She gestured to the small raisin and oatmeal cookie atop a small tissue in front of the male and quickly backed off when the male scowled.

"S-sorry…Well I'll see ya later." The girl leaned in for a quick hug before taking her leave.

_Rules huh?_

Ichigo gripped the small rounded cookie and held it up to his face, twirling it slightly as though in admiration.

_Should be interesting…_

XXX

"House meeting? For fucking what?" Shiro muttered indignantly before he chugged on an open carton of juice, a trail of the liquid lazily gliding across his slightly pointed chin after pulling away.

"Wipe your mouth." Grimmjow uttered in disgust as he glared on at the albino whose dripping face was making him cringe.

"Ah so you only like your sweet berry's dripping face eh?" Shiro mocked, using his hand to wipe at the liquid.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the insinuation. 'Course it was correct. But who the hell was _he_ to talk about what he and his mate did in their private time.

"Ahh but I guess I understand. Ichi's just so adorable. Come to think of it…" Shiro lifted a thoughtful finger to his chin. "I wonder how he'd look doing the same to me. Seems appropriate since you kn-"

Before he was able to get his final words out, the bluenette was hovering over him, gruesome intent encircling the teal irises.

"Wanna finish that you little prick?" Grimmjow hissed callously as he gripped Shiro's collar tightly, his free fist shaking with the urge to pound mercilessly into the grinning male.

"Why don't ya do it big boy," Shiro urged in anticipation. Any opportunity provided to anger the blue-head was taken by the albino. And he was ecstatic that the male had chosen this time to draw out his claws. He had been waiting for the day the dipshit bluenette dared lift a finger towards him for what seemed like forever now.

"Children." Ulquiorra murmured at the idiotic scene before him.

"What'd y-" Grimmjow was cut off by the apartments door hinging open. He quickly darted his gaze towards it and watched as his partner stepped inside.

Ichigo's eyebrow latched high as his eyes caught sight of his mate apparently wriggling Shiro.

Snatching his collar away from the blue-head, Shiro sprang up from the couch and towards the orangette.

"What's this whole meeting crap about? I could be sleeping right now!" The albino pried, now standing few feet away from the orangette who rolled his eyes and stepped past him, making him growl in anger. "Oy! I'm talking to you!"

"Silence yourself." Ulquiorra's deep and slightly gruff voice made the albino shut it almost instantly. "Kurosaki, what's the meaning of this?"

Ichigo propped himself down beside the still steaming bluenette whose glare was still fixed on the golden-eyed individual.

"Well, I've been thinking. And I realize that in order for this whole roommate thing to work out, we must set some ground rules." Ichigo said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ground rules?" Ulquiorra eyed the male suspiciously.

"Ground rules?" Shiro questioned dubiously, his ear already perked at the words. He hurriedly rushed over towards an available seat on the couch and plopped himself down. "Ground rules you say...I'm listening."

"Glad to have your attention." Ichigo said as he lifted himself once more from his position and stood directly before the three other males. He dug into one of his jeans front pockets and removed a small folded piece of paper. Unfurling it, the male gave a stern look to all three individuals in the room, one of which frowned at the look sent his way.

"Since we each seem to be having so many problems and can't seem to find a solution, I thought it'd be best if we put all the issues out in the open and together think up some desperately needed house rules."

"Ah boy this is gonna be good. Can I start?" Shiro proposed cheerfully, jumping from his seat.

"I'm not done." Ichigo uttered coldly, not in the least bit pleased with having been interrupted. "There's something else."

Ulquiorra sighed irritably and leaned his head atop his knuckles. "Get on with it."

"Very well. There's a small catch." Ichigo paused for a few seconds before continuing. " I was thinking and…" Ichigo paused once more, clearing his throat and making a certain albino twitch in rage.

"Get fucking on with it!" Shiro exploded, pouncing out of his seat and pulling his hands out before him in annoyance.

The orangette simply rolled his eyes and continued. "Well. After we come up with these rules, each of us will have given one; we will each be subject to follow after them to the letter. If not…"

"I'll fucking clobber you…" Shiro burst out once more in agitation for the irritating pause, earning him a murderous glare from a certain bluenette who did not appreciate the threat thrown at his beloved.

Ichigo cleared his throat once more. "The person, who fails to abide by the rules, will have to move out of the apartment."

At that, all three set of eyes staring over at him widened.

The first to burst out was a heated Shiro who demanded an explanation for the outlandish proposal.

"What the fuck do you mean get kicked out?" The male popped up from his seat once more, landing directly before the orange-head who narrowed his eyes at the close proximity.

"Exactly that." The male replied simply.

"Listen here…" The albino sneered, further closing in his distance. "If you think I'm leaving this place because of some stupid rules you have another thing coming for ya!"

"Oh? You're terrified with knowing how easy it is for you to fall through the cracks, eh?" Grimmjow mused as he stood from the couch as well and edged his way over to both males, landing directly behind Shiro clutching the back of his shirt. "By the way…Back the fuck off!" He growled, unable to stand having the male so close to _his_ mate, as he gave a harsh tug on the male's button-up and making him stagger backwards.

"Ack!" Shiro wailed in surprise, holding the front of his collar at the sudden tightening around his neck. "What the hell is your problem?" He exclaimed in outrage, rubbing at his neck viciously.

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the orange-headed male's waist, gripping it tightly and continuing with his murderous glare towards the albino.

"I wasn't finished." Ichigo sighed and rubbed at his neck.

Ulquiorra, who had remained silent for the majority of the time, stood from his seat and as though on cue, Shiro settled down and watched the male step towards them.

"So why don't you get _to_ it? I have better things to do." Ulquiorra said blandly.

"It's 12 at night! Fuck do you have to do?" Grimmjow snapped.

"I don't see how that could be any of your business."

"You tell him Ulqui!" Shiro exclaimed enthusiastically, thrilled to have the solemn individual - heck anyone- pick it with Grimmjow.

"Silence." Ulquiorra shut the male coldly.

_So cruel Ulqui…_ Shiro thought as his mouth pulled out into a slight pout, before vanishing completely and becoming a rather strange smirk. _I LOVE IT!_

"Well, I was thinking that we each give one rule, one rule only. Once those rules are instated, whichever individual manages to break three consecutive ones, will be forced to evacuate the premise." Ichigo explained and bunched his brows in anger at the snickering albino.

"Evacuate? Premise? You're way too into this man." Shiro mocked before pouncing over to the couch and kneeling like a crouching monkey, his hand pulled out before him as he pointed towards the orangette. "But you're own! Like hell I'm losing because of some stupid rules…besides, I go first!"

"Whatever." The orange-head muttered unfazed.

"Heh..Heh…" Ichigo snickered deviously. "No more nightly screwing sessions."

"WHAT?" Both the bluenette and the orange-head exclaimed simultaneously.

"What the hell do you mean 'no more'?" Grimmjow burst out, knowing quite well the rule was instated to spite him.

"You heard me." Shiro bit his lip in excitement. "No. More. Nightly. Screwing. Sessions." The male jeered as he tossed himself on the couch, falling sprawled over it, with one leg over the headboard and the other over the edge. "Hey, your boyfriend thought up the idea. I'm just being a cooperative and abiding citizen."

"LIKE HELL!" Grimmjow cried in outrage before flipping himself to stare at the stun-faced orangette whose mouth was agape. Grimmjow quickly gripped the male by his shoulders and shook him violently. "Take it back! Take this shit back!"

"I'm afraid not." Ulquiorra cut in. "You're proposal sounds pretty interesting."

"Fuck yeah it does!" Shiro wiggled on the couch joyously. Who would have thought that Ichigo himself would give him a wonderful weapon with which to strike the irritating dipshit bluenette?

"As for my rule…you use what you buy." Ulquiorra said simply, lurching back towards the couch and shoving the albino to shift over, which he did with little opposing.

Ichigo remained still and wide-mouthed. _No…more…?_

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and curled his fists tight beside his body. "Oh yeah? Fine then... No more one night stands!"

"WHAT?" Shiro burst back up from the couch and lunged towards the bluenette, landing mere inches from his face. "What the_ hell_ do you mean?"

The bluenette smirked ferociously his canines clearly exposed. "Oh? I'll repeat myself." Grimmjow cleared his throat mockingly. "No. More. One. Nig-"

"Look you sick son-of-a-bitch you can't take my manhood!" Shiro bellowed before the bluenette could finish his taunt. No more one night… No. The thought hurt just thinking about it.

"What's wrong? Can't handle it shrimp puff?" Grimmjow teased, swaying his index finger up and down the albino's shirt.

Shiro bit back the insult threatening to explode out of him and pulled away from the male, forcing himself to take a deep breath in. Freaking out would get him nowhere.

"Whatever. I still got this." He muttered in conclusion and began to saunter his way out of the living room, too pissed to be interested in hearing anymore.

"Rent…on…TIME!" Ichigo finally burst out, his face red in rage, his glare directed at the albino who had halted in his track and was now standing wide-mouthed and slightly trembling.

"W-wh-" Shiro began incredulously but was cut off by the same individual who had managed to punch him straight in the gut with three simple words.

Ichigo grinned deviously, desperately holding back the twitch attempting to resurface onto his eyes at the recurring thought of no… more…

The male quickly shook the thought off. If he was going to suffer, fuck yeah he would take someone down with him.

"Rent on time Shishi."

Shiro cringed at the nickname. The memories it brought, less than pleasing.

"You can't do this to me Ichi!" He crawled back towards the male, gripping him by the waist and tugging him down with him. "Please man. Not that!" He begged, forgetting every bit of dignity he once had. For who gave a fuck about dignity, when it came to his money!

"Sorry…but..." The orangette grunted as he pressed his hands against the male's head, attempting to push him off, to no avail. "Get…a ..JOB!"

"Back OFF!" Grimmjow wailed as he stuck his foot against the albino's face and pushed down brutally.

"Shiro damn it!"

"PLEASE!"

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Ulquiorra sat back, his jade orbs staring blankly at the immensely entertaining scenario before him, mostly because the three individual's stupidity managed to surpass that of a blind rodent. So caught up in their own mini quarrels, they had managed to completely forget about him and how little affected he was with the new set rules.

"Ack..Ack.." Shiro grunted as Grimmjow's foot continued pounding mercilessly into his face, but he refused to let go of the orange-head. No way in hell! That rule was too inconsiderate!

"SHIRO! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Pleaseee Ichi!"

*knock knock*

Ulquiorra shot a glance towards the front door before returning it to his rambling roommates.

"The door." He said nonchalantly, his arms still crossed across his torso.

Shiro twisted his face, as much as the plummeting foot would allow, and glared at the raven-head.

"So go fucking get it!" He cried out before wailing in agony as another vicious foot was sent his way. "Don't you…" He paused and grunted once more at the kick that connected directly with his nose. "Ahhh you fucking bastard!" He screamed at the bluenette before continuing with his previous statement. "…see I'm groveling here!"

Ulquiorra clicked his tongue and slowly arose from the couch, rubbing his spread hands over his slightly crumpled shirt and slowly…rather slowly making his way over to the front door, the incessant screams of agony from a certain albino, making him feel strangely alive.

The male took hold of the knob and deliberately hinged it open.

Upon doing so, Ulquiorra remained motionless and slightly wide-eyed as he stared down onto a small pink bundle laid out before the door.

_What's this? _The male thought before slowly lowering himself onto a kneeling position.

The male pulled his hand out towards the small bunch, his hand gripping the soft satiny fabric and slowly edging it open, upon parting it a mere inch, the male staggered a few steps backwards.

"What the…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Woohoo! Thrilled to start my new nummy story! ^^ This is going to be sooo much fun. Who wouldn't want to see these four individuals responsible for a little baby girl? Come on? Anyone? Just me?

Hope you enjoyed the first Chappie!

Please review and give me your opinion...


End file.
